


You Could Give That Aspirin the Headache of Its Life

by LetTheMusicMoveYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Football Player Louis, Harry in Lipstick, Harry in Makeup, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Post-Break Up, Yoga Instructor Harry Styles, a thing about watering plastic plants, the Ziam is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetTheMusicMoveYou/pseuds/LetTheMusicMoveYou
Summary: Louis had once heard that the chances of being struck by lightning are 1 in 700,000. He wonders now, how those odds compare to randomly being seated next to your ex boyfriend on a 10 hour flight.Honestly, if the universe is going to insist on ruining his life, he really would have preferred the lightning thing.(Or the one where Louis is a football player who gets stuck on a flight with his ex-boyfriend Harry. The universe might be conspiring against him, or is it?)Title and inspiration from Turn by The Wombats ft. Dagny





	You Could Give That Aspirin the Headache of Its Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I have about a million other fics I want to update or finish, but then I got stranded in an airport and this happened!
> 
> I wrote this in the same verse as another drabble I wrote called Lipstick Like Dynamite, but it can be read on its own. I just loved those characters too much to not write more of them. Here's the link to that one in case you want to check it out: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020734. (Shameless plug over). 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

Louis’ not entirely sure if he believes in a higher power. He’s also not sure if he believes in random coincidences, divine intervention, or karmic justice. But he has been getting the feeling that the universe just isn’t on his side as of late.

He watches detachedly as the people around him start to melt down in front of his eyes. There’s the man off to his right who is wrinkling his expensive checkered Armani suit as he speaks very animatedly into his phone, while his leather briefcase sits completely abandoned a few seats away from him. His movements as he paces back and forth are jerky and elaborate. It’s almost as if they’re planned and yet random at the same time. He’s screaming into his phone about how the airline is going to have hell to pay if he doesn’t make his meeting in London in the morning. 

Louis swivels his attention from the man to find someone else to watch, he’s bored. He knows that guy isn’t going to make his meeting. None of them are getting out of this hell hole anytime soon. He focuses on a blonde girl tucked away in the corner. She looks young, probably late teens or early twenties. She’s talking on her phone too, but much more quietly than the angry monstrosity still ranting in Louis’ peripheral vision. He hears her tell the person she’s talking to that she’s tired and just wants to be home. Louis doesn’t miss the break in her voice or the water gathering at the corners of her eyes. 

He wants to give her a hug, but he just looks away instead. He perfectly understands her emotions, but he’s afraid drawing attention to it might make it worse. He shifts slightly in an attempt to find a more comfortable position which turns out to be futile. He’s pretty sure the airports actually go out of their way to make these fake leather seats as uncomfortable as humanly possible. 

His eyes drop down to his phone as it buzzes in his lap. It’s yet another text update from the airline, his flight has been delayed another hour. He just rolls his eyes as a collective groan erupts from the crowd around him. 

He watches as a woman wearing an Air Hostess uniform wheels a cart full of snacks past them and parks it in front of the information counter. She clears her throat before she speaks. “Listen up everyone. I understand that many of you are upset. I know you all have places to be and we are doing everything we can to get you where you’re going as quickly and safely as possible. Unfortunately, the weather is beyond our control. We will not be cleared for takeoff until this storm passes.” Louis turns to look out the large window behind him. It’s already dark, but he can still see the pelting rain between the runway lights and the flashes of lightning.

He realizes the woman at the front of the room is still speaking so he lazily directs his attention back to her. “At this point it is our hope to still get you all to Atlanta tonight. Unfortunately, if Atlanta is not your final destination we likely will get there after all other flights for the night have already departed. So if you need to make other arrangements please see the gate desk.” Louis watches as she plasters what is undoubtedly a fake smile on her face completely ignoring the grumbling and glares being directed her way. She gestures to the cart next to her. “And please help yourselves to these complimentary snacks and bottles of water while you wait. We appreciate you choosing to fly British Airways.”

Louis doesn’t move from his seat. Just watches as the people around him rush towards the front. Some go straight for the snacks while others push up to the counter. He’ll make his way up there eventually, but he’s not in a hurry. _What’s the point?_ It’s not like he doesn’t have time. 

He also doesn’t really need to get to London immediately. Practices for the new season don’t start until next week. And it’s not like he has anyone waiting for him at home. _Not anymore_. Since he decided to extend his visit to LA he hasn’t been home to London in 3 months. Now that he’s been forced to sit under these unforgiving Airport lights for the last several hours he realizes he’s not particularly in a rush to get back. He’s not necessarily looking forward to walking into his half-empty flat. 

Louis’ pulled out of his depressing thoughts by a light tug on the the arm of his tracksuit jacket. He looks down to see a young boy, probably 9 or 10, standing in front of him. He has ginger hair and a splattering of freckles across his pale cheeks. He seems to hesitate for a second before speaking. “Excuse me sir, but are you Louis Tomlinson? The Rovers are my favorite team.” 

Louis looks up from the boy to see a woman he assumes is his mother standing a few feet back. She gives Louis what appears to be an apologetic shrug, but he just smiles at her warmly before turning back to the boy. “As a matter of fact I am. Always love meeting a football fan. Especially one with such good taste.” He gives the boy a wink and watches as a huge grin overtakes his entire face. 

“Oh wow, you’re my favorite player right before Liam Payne. My mates are never going to believe this! Would it be ok if I got a picture?” 

Louis can’t help, but laugh at that. “Wow thanks mate. I can’t wait to rub it in Liam’s face that he’s still second to me like always.” 

After taking the picture and signing the boy’s ball cap he chats with him for a while until his mum tells him they need to go catch their flight. Louis wishes them safe travels and waves them off before attempting to settle back into his chair. He looks up at the ceiling. _See universe, I can be a good guy sometimes_. 

***

Louis’ starting to think that things might be looking up for him. Or at least he’s cautiously optimistic. Sure, he had to spend the night in the Atlanta Airport but at least there’s a lot to do there. He’s never browsed so many newspaper stands in his entire life. And it looks like he’s finally going to be getting a flight home. 

He makes his way towards the gate when he hears the woman at the front announce that first class is now boarding. He scans his boarding pass and is allowed to make his way onto the plane. He’s one of the first people on board so he’s able to locate his seat easily. It’s only a few rows back from the front, and he’s by the window with only one seat next to him. He’s really hoping his seat mate isn’t chatty, because he’s planning to spend the next ten hours asleep. His hours of late-night airport wandering are catching up to him. 

He watches as the plane starts to fill up around him. There doesn’t seem to be any more people boarding, but the seat next to him is still empty. He’s surprised because he had thought he’d heard that the plane was supposed to be full capacity, but he’s not complaining. That just bodes better for his sleeping plans. He bends down to grab his air pods out of the bag at his feet, so at first he doesn’t see the face of the man that drops into the seat next to him. He does however see the velvet black chelsea boots paired with skin tight black jeans, and he also smells the overpowering scent of Tom Ford Black Orchid. 

Louis had once heard that the chances of being struck by lightning are 1 in 700,000. He wonders now, how those odds compare to randomly being seated next to your ex boyfriend on a 10 hour flight.

_Honestly, if the universe is going to insist on ruining his life, he really would have preferred the lightning thing._

He slowly raises his head, his air pods long forgotten. Although he already knows what he’s going to see, it’s still a shock to his system. Seeing Harry like this, in the flesh. His curly hair is a lot shorter now than it was three months ago, but it’s still long enough to flop over his ears. _It still looks good_. 

Louis finds himself just staring into those dark green eyes, that he knows so well, for several beats before he finally manages to speak. “What are you doing here?” 

Compared to Louis’ complete disbelief Harry only looks slightly surprised. Then again, that’s pretty much how Harry lives his whole life, just taking everything in stride. Louis used to love that, right now he finds it infuriating. 

Harry hums to himself lightly as he rubs his large hands along the tops of his black jean clad thighs. Louis can’t help but track the movement with his eyes, the trance only broken when Harry finally speaks. “Was visiting Zayn. He had a shoot in Atlanta, then we did a three day Yoga retreat at a ranch outside the city.” He pauses to smile at himself, Louis always thought he looked adorable when he did that. “Pretty sure Zayn did more weed than yoga, but we had fun. ’S nice.” 

Louis nods. Zayn is a model who’s been dating Liam, Louis’ best friend and teammate, for the last several years. Once Liam and Zayn got together the four of them just started hanging out a lot and Harry and Zayn became close naturally. 

Louis hadn’t realized they were still hanging out though, and Liam hadn’t mentioned it. Louis doesn’t blame him. He and Harry’s breakup has been difficult for everyone, including their circle of friends. He feels like everyone’s been walking on egg shells around him for months.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Harry loudly clearing his throat. “Hello, Lou? Are you listening to me? I asked why you were in Atlanta?”

Louis shakes his head. “I wasn’t actually. I was in LA, but the flight I was supposed to take last night got delayed like a hundred times due to weather. Atlanta was as far as I could get until now.” 

Harry lets out a little sigh of disbelief. “And here we are.”

Louis attempts to lean back as far as he can in the incredibly uncomfortable plane seat as he nods. “Here we are.” 

Harry twirls a strand of his unruly curls around his finger. “How serendipitous.” 

Louis rolls his eyes. “I was thinking ill-fated, but sure.” 

Harry looks like he’s about to retort, but he’s cut-off by the air hostess that seems to have materialized next to his seat. “Good morning gentlemen. We’re just about to be cleared for takeoff. Can I get you anything before we start?”

Harry shakes his head, while Louis nods simultaneously. “Actually you can love. I was wondering if there is any possible way I could move seats?” He does his best to use his sweetest voice, but it clearly didn’t work because judging by the look on the air hostess’ face you’d think he’d just asked if he could kick a puppy. 

Her face scrunches up in confusion. “I’m sorry sir, is there something wrong with your seat?” 

Louis attempts to look anywhere but at the smug grin on Harry’s face. Harry knows that he would be way too embarrassed to admit out loud that he only wants to move so he doesn’t have to endure his ex-boyfriend for the next ten hours. So he attempts to pull something out of his arse instead.

“No the seat is lovely, it’s just that I sometimes get airsickness and sitting next to the window usually makes it worse.”

Her look of confusion soon morphs into one of concern, and Louis distantly wonders how she manages the patience in a job like hers. “Oh I’m so sorry to hear that sir, but unfortunately we’re full to capacity with no empty seats. But I’d be happy to fetch you some Ginger-ale, and perhaps your seat mate would be kind enough to swap with you.”

She turns her impossibly kind smile towards Harry who beams back at her before flashing yet another smug grin at Louis. “Oh I’d be happy to do that, anything to help my new friend here.”

Louis wants badly to roll his eyes again, but he fights it off. He just shakes his head and does his best to smile genuinely at the air hostess. “Oh no, that’s quite alright I’ll just fight through it.” 

She still looks a little concerned but she nods anyway. “Alright then, I’ll come check on you once we get in the air.” She turns back to Harry. “You’ll keep an eye on him won’t you?” 

Harry is grinning like the cheshire cat. “Oh absolutely.” Harry reaches over and absentmindedly pats his hand on Louis’ knee. Louis badly wishes he couldn’t feel the warmth of his touch through the material of his joggers. It’s bringing up memories he’s been trying to ignore for months.

He pushes Harry’s hand away before shoving his air pods in his ears. “Let’s just agree to get through this flight and then we can go our separate ways and pretend this didn’t happen. Alright?” 

Harry looks like he’s about to say something, but he ends up just nodding instead as he pulls a book out of his bag. Louis’ pretty sure he heard him mumble ‘whatever you want Lou.’ But he can’t quite be sure over the sound of the music in his ears.

***

Louis really hates everything. He hates this plane. He hates the insufferable woman in 5F who’s been loudly droning on for the last two hours about how her husband is most certainly having an affair with the nanny. He hates Harry for somehow managing to tune it all out and sleep blissfully beside him for most of the flight so far. And most of all he hates his bladder for just full-out betraying him. 

He’s been trying to ignore his need to use the loo for the last thirty minutes, but his situation is slowly starting to reach critical. He silently curses himself for deciding to have that last cup of tea before takeoff. He glances over once again to Harry’s sleeping form. He always looks so peaceful when he’s asleep. Louis’ eyes drop down to his lips. They’re just as full and pink as Louis remembers them, today they have a slight dew to them. _Probably lip gloss_. It’s a sharp contrast to the black lipstick he was wearing the last time Louis saw him. The memory of black lips glowing under the light of the moon is burned permanently in Louis’ brain. 

Suddenly his bladder’s insistent need for relief pulls him out of his reverie. He quickly weighs his options. He needs to get past Harry in order to make it to the loo, a feat that these laughably narrow aisles make difficult. Sure waking Harry up from his sleep would be satisfying, but on the other hand Louis is rather enjoying the quiet. 

He decides that he needs to take action immediately and begins attempting to maneuver his way around Harry without waking him. He swings a leg over Harry’s lap while facing him, so that he’s got one foot planted on either side of Harry’s own feet. Essentially he’s straddling him, more or less. Louis takes a deep breath. He’s almost there, he just needs to swing his other leg over and then he’ll finally be free. 

He’s just about to make his move when suddenly the plane lurches jerkily upwards. Surprised, Louis falls forward landing completely in Harry’s lap with his hands gripping the other man’s shoulders. Harry’s eyes jolt open in shock. 

Louis vaguely hears the captain’s gravelly voice come over the PA system, “sorry about that folks. Just hit a little turbulence, nothing to worry about.” 

_Louis can practically hear the universe laughing at him_.

He turns back to Harry who’s still staring at him wild-eyed. “Lou. Wha…what are you doing?”

Louis can feel the tips of his ears burning red. He somehow manages to mumble out, “need to use the loo” as he scrambles off of Harry and into to the aisle. 

He makes it to the loo just in time, but much to his dismay Harry is still awake when he returns back to his seat. Harry is grinning at him as he gets out of his own seat so that Louis has room to sit down. “Here let me get up, unless of course you want to sit on my lap again?”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Fuck off.” 

Harry is still grinning like the devil. “I think what you meant to say was thank you.” 

Louis just flips him off in response, earning himself a glare from the old woman sitting across the aisle from them. 

Louis watches as Harry’s expression softens then. “Are you really alright though? I know you do get anxious on flights.” 

Louis feels a sharp pang of fondness and possibly something else flash deep in his gut, but he pushes it down. “I’m fine Harry. Why don’t you just go back to sleeping or meditating or whatever the hell it is you do.” 

Harry scoffs at that. “Why do you always do that?” 

Louis looks at him quizzically. “Always do what?”

Harry is shaking his head. “Lash out at people that are just trying to help.” 

Louis lets out a tired sigh. “Do you really want to do this? _Here_?” 

Harry runs a hand frustratedly through his hair before finally nodding slowly. “Not like we have anything better to do innit?” 

Louis quickly glances to the people in the seats around them, but no one seem to be paying them any attention. Finally he gives in.

“Alright fine. Let’s talk Harry. Let’s talk about how not everyone lives in a fantasy world where everything is just sunshine and rainbows. Not all of us can be content watering plastic plants hoping one day they’ll bloody grow. Some of us are just wired differently, alright?” 

Harry is staring at him with an expression that looks like a mixture of exasperation and anger. “Well I’m sorry Louis. I’m sorry that some of us like to look for the positive in every situation. Did it ever occur to you that someone might choose to water a plastic plant, not because they think it will grow, but because the sheer act of doing it makes them feel better? But maybe everyone should be more like you, just smash our phones against the wall anytime we get a message we don’t like. Cause that’s really productive isn’t it?” 

Harry looks like he’s about to say something else, but he doesn’t get the chance with Louis’ lips smashing into his own. 

Sure the timing might be off, but Louis’ been wanting to kiss Harry’s lips since the second he sat in that damned seat. _So he did, and now he doesn’t want to stop_. Harry seems to share that sentiment because Louis feels Harry’s hands make there way to Louis’ hair before giving a tight tug. 

He gets lost in the familiar movement of it, their lips fitting together perfectly. Harry parts his lips slightly allowing Louis’ tongue to enter and explore his mouth. He tastes amazing, sort of like cherries, which only all but confirms Louis’ lip gloss theory. 

Harry pulls away then, but only just barely. Their lips are still only centimeters apart, and Louis can still feel Harry’s warm breath on his face when he speaks. “This doesn’t fix anything, we’re still a mess.” 

Louis nods, his eyes fixed on Harry’s lips. “I know… but Haz I don’t care.” He moves his gaze upwards then so that his eyes are locked on Harry’s. “You drive me absolutely crazy, you turn me inside out until I can’t even think straight. You, Harry Styles who waters plastic plants and wears purple lipstick to meet my parents and says hello to every single dog and pigeon and squirrel in London. You are absolutely batshit crazy.” 

Harry scrunches his brow up. “Look Lou, if you’re just going to insult me then…”

Louis cuts him off with a shake of his head. “I’m not finished. Harry Styles, I like the way your brain works. It makes absolutely no sense to me, and I know that gets frustrating but I need it. I need the crazy. _I need you_.” 

It takes a few seconds for his brain to register that Harry’s kissing him again, but he lets himself melt into it. 

***

By the time their plane starts making its decent they’ve finally managed to disconnect their lips, but their hands are still tangled together and Harry’s head is resting on Louis’ shoulder. Louis turns to whisper in Harry’s ear. “Come back to mine, come home?” 

Harry turns his head slightly so he can look into Louis’ eyes. “We still have a lot of stuff we need to work out Lou.”

Louis nods. “I know, but we’ll work it out. Together. Yeah?” 

He watches as a blissful smile falls over Harry’s face. “Ok, yeah. Let’s go home.”

Louis smiles as he turns to look out the window. He watches as the city of London bustles below them in tiny form. Suddenly he’s very happy to be home. 

_Fine universe, you win this time._

 


End file.
